


What Now (Kylux drabble)

by ThetrueSithEmpress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetrueSithEmpress/pseuds/ThetrueSithEmpress
Summary: Hux survived his brush with death and now wonders the galaxy on a stolen shuttle. One day; he stumbles upon Rey and Finn who tell him they have been looking for him. In the mitts of their little "reunion" Rey tells Hux the bad news... Ben didn't survive.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	What Now (Kylux drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time EVER posting this stuff on here! I have a larger piece I am working on but to get some traffic going I thought I would throw some Kylux at people because I love this ship! 
> 
> Just to clarify; the bold words withing the / / are within Hux's head while the italic is Ben/Ren speaking.
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes or anything; I wrote this late on New year's eve and I have been told that people fell the feels! Hope you enjoy it and leave some kudos <3 thanksx

“Hux, He’s dead!”

“What are you talking ab-” The ginger stood, cutting his own words short as he stared at the brunette Jedi witch he had hated for so long. Her face was white, like a sheet of fresh snow with a twinkle of droplets threatening to fall from the corner of her eyes. The look frightened Hux to the point that his once stern mask slipped, his mouth agape as his own face turned a lighter shade of pale. The words began to sink into his mind. He shook his head and all she could do was a nod back.

“You... He can’t-” He chocked the words out as he glared at her; his green hues dulled as he looked away, turning his back as she slowly walked closer, he could feel her presence behind him as she pressed a soft hand against the tatted garb he was now forced to wear since his fall from grace.

“Hux; I know this hurts-” She barely touches him when he spun around, letting out a forced laugh that sounded more like a yelp of pain before he backed away from her.

“Hurt? I’m overjoyed! That bastard is finally out of my life for good! HA!” His lips dripped of the sarcasm as he waved his arms to express the over dramatic nature of his words. His walls were breaking, he could feel his mask slipping.

**/Not here Hux. Control/**

The voice of his father slipped against his mind. **/“Control yourself you pathetic, worthless creature”/** He glared back at her and then down as a gloved hand rose and pressed against his face, covering his mouth and he breathed out slowly from his nose.

“How?” He mumbled into the leather; not daring to look up as he shivered to the idea of learning how he died. Did he really want to know?

“Why do you care!?” A voice erupted from behind her, green eyes darted to the origins of the voice. There stood the owner; the once famed traitor of the order, one of his own troops now named Finn stood, arms crossed and leaning against the doorway of Hux ship. His ship! His eyes turned into pure anger as he listened to his distasteful words. “I mean weren’t you the one who wanted this? The reason you gave the information?”

“I wanted him to fall not to die!” He snapped back as he moved forward, anger now flushed against his face, the mask had cracked and allowed the flow of anger, he didn’t know what he would do if he got to Finn, his fingers dug into his palm as he readied himself to punched the smirk right off his ridiculous face. He was thankful for the gloves. The brunette stopped him, pressing her hand against his chest, holding him there as Finn pushed off the frame and rolled his shoulders. “No Rey; let him!”

Rey turned her head and snapped a look at him as Hux turned away, his hand running through his messed ginger locks as he breathed deeply. **/Control!/** His mind whispered again. **/Remember who you are/**

“He died doing what was right Hux...”

“Then he was a fool...” He snapped as he walked past her, glaring at Finn as he backed away to allow him to pass.

**/Control!/**

He opened the door to the cargo bay, it was small, not really a bay more like a cargo box. As the metal slid closed, his hand rose as he pressed the button on the console, hearing the door lock with a loud CLUNK. He was surrounded by boxes, cold metal, lifeless boxes when it finally broke. The once prideful General, Leader of the First Order military fell to the ground. The feeling of the metal scraping his knees didn’t do anything to mask the pain he felt within. His arms curled around his stomach as if he was slowly being eaten from the inside, the words still echoed in his mind. **/He’s dead!/** the imagine of that foolish face, pathetic smirk and shock when Hux just agreed with him. **/He’s dead!/** They fought, they bickered yet if Snoke dared rise a hand to him, Ren was always there to calm his master’s fury. **/Ren’s dead/** He was there when his father found ways to belittle him and even protected him from wild beasts. **/Ren’s dead/** When someone tried to kill him; Ren killed them. **/Stop this Hux/** Why he never thought to ask why; believed it was his duty as the Knight to protect him yet they always seemed to be drawn to each other. **/The will not bring him back/** Be it to snap or beat each other with hatred or insults or even a kind gesture or word that surprised them both.

His eyes screwed tight, realizing that his face was now covered in tears, tears he had not cried in years and they were for him. For the bane on his life. The thorn on his side and yet here he was, on the floor, on a battered piece of shit that was cruising the galaxy in some foolish hope that he would bump into him. Hope wasn’t meant for him.

He yelled; his mouth opened and a hellish yell erupted. Years of control emotions, the anger of losing his post, his father’s abuse and now the death of the one thing he trusted, the one person who in his own twisted way, he... loved? The yell died as he sobbed, rising from the floor as the mask broke, he picked up the mocking metal boxes and threw them at the walls, still yelling as if the whole world was breaking around him.

After what felt like hours, he stood, panting as he looked around. In his madness, he had destroyed months of cargo, food and rations littered the ground in a hellish massacre as medical bacra and cloth mixed together to ruin for good. His eyes red and puffed, streams of tears flooded his face as he mumbled. “You weren’t meant to die.... You were meant... I should-” He walked backwards and pressed his back against the cold wall and slid onto his backside as he shook his head, fresh tears slipped down his face. Ren couldn’t be dead; why did Hux have to live? A truly pathetic, worthless bastard that wasn’t even wanted, Ren... Ben was wanted; was loved. The universe was cruel to take something perfect and leave the murderer behind to rot.

“You were meant to fail... not die! It’s all my fault!”

_“How?”_

Hux rose his head to the voice; before him a ray of blue light erupted and twisted into a shape. Knelt down before him, the stupid, foolish face smiled at him with sadness and worry. Hux wanted to reach out, wanted to know but he knew he could not. He rose his hand instead to rub his eyes, irritating them to cause a flood of salt laced water before glaring back at the ghost. He swallowed, his eyes studied the delusion he was having, trying to control himself before he speaks yet his voice still broke like a puberty ridden teenager.

“If I hadn’t of giving that information...”

 _“You were doing the right thing.”_ His voice was calm, it felt different hearing him speak so calmly. Was he no longer in pain? Was his soul now at rest, never having to pick where he truly belonged.

_“You knew where I was meant to be. You saw it; hence why you always pushed me away!”_

“No...” Hux gasped, moving forward as he looked at the ghost of the man, he foolishly lost. “I never wanted to push you away; I wanted stand beside you. I just... didn’t feel worthy of it.”

His body began to ache, his eyes darted down as he rested his tired frame against the wall. Ren smiled, rising his hand as he pressed it against his cheek. Hux felt that, a cold feeling that iced over the tears that stained his skin. Eyes widened as he glared back up, Ren smiled before speaking softly. _“You were always worthy to stand by my side.”_ And like that he disappeared, leaving Hux to curl his legs to his chest and nuzzled his face into them, letting out a soft sob.

The door opened as Hux returned to the main area of the ship, Rey was sitting on the tattered seats while Finn still rested his frame against the wall; his blaster visible for all to see yet even his face dropped into worry and panic as Hux showed himself; he walked towards the cockpit, stopping at the door. His hair was mattered, eyes red and swollen, blood shot and sore, his gloves were ripped and covered in dirty. He looked like the opposite from the professional he once was.

“Get out!” He spoke; his voice broken as he growled once again. “I said GET OUT!” He bellowed, Finn nodded at Rey as he walked out, the girl on the other had stood and walked towards him. She waited, hands holding an object wrapped in cloth.

“I said GET-” He turned to shout once more but when he saw Rey’s worry his face dropped as did his head. She lowered her gaze as her tongue licked her milky white lips as she presented the ‘gift’.

“I was going to throw it away; but I think... I think you should have it.”

Hux glared down at it and then back at her, he rose his hands and took the object, slowly pull at the cloth before he toppled to the floor. There resting in his hands was the front piece of Kylo’s mask. Scratched and blood stained, Hux just glared at it, remembering just how much he hated it yet knew it so well, remembering just how handsome the face behind it was.

“I know you cared about him...” Her voice snapped his head up for a second; he didn’t deny it, he nodded slowly before he spoke, letting out a croak of a chuckle as he did.

“I hated him wearing this bloody thing...” His voice broke, he knew if he continued he would break again, Ray smiled at him as she pressed a hand against his shoulder, moving close to pressing her forehead against his as she whispered softly “He is always with you; let him guide you” She kissed his cheek and left the ex-general to his grief.

His eyes softened as he looked back down at the mask, his fingers brushed over the metal as he let a small smile slip against his lips as they shook. He watched as drops fell onto the piece of scrap. Yet at the moment at this time; he didn’t care if Ren was there, was watching as he did before, he pressed the mask forehead against his own, imagining for one moment that it was him, as he spoke, whispered softly into the dead silence that now was his life.

_“I love you...”_

His eyes closed; the tears fell once more as he sobbed into the scrap metal as his mind hoped that somewhere, in some distance universe... Ren was saying the same thing back.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo yeahh... more to come on Kylux <3 I hope you enjoyed xx
> 
> Leave me a comment or Kudos thanks again x


End file.
